This invention relates to testing assemblies and more particularly to a test assembly for detecting and recording surface contour data including profile data relating to the surface being examined.
In the periodic maintenance and repair of ships, particularly those employing nuclear power propulsion systems, there is frequently a requirement to inspect various surface contours and to detect, collect, and record various surface contour and profile data to determine whether the surface being inspected conforms to design specifications and to detect potential safety hazards such as structural degradation as indicated by surface contour or profile changes or pitting or deformation of surfaces such as weld joints and the like. The surfaces to be examined include interior and exterior hull sections, bulkhead, deck and other surfaces. In the past, such surface examination has required direct access to the surface by devices such as a hand-held or hand-operated linoleum gauge which is a device with multiple pins movably mounted in a holder. Application of the device to a surface sets the pins in a position reflecting a contour or profile of the surface being examined. Use of these types of devices required direct access to the surface being examined and frequently required human intervention at a location proximate to the surface.
Frequently the surfaces to be examined reside in locations to which it is difficult or impossible to obtain access either because other structural elements are located so as to block such access to the surfaces to be examined or because the surfaces are in a difficult or hostile environment such as under water or other contaminated fluid or in an area subject to radiation or chemical contamination thus rendering direct access to such surfaces difficult and dangerous. Heretofore surface examination in such circumstances has been very expensive, requiring expensive disassembly of obstructing structures or requiring the provision of expensive systems for protection against hostile environments.
It would be desirable to provide an assembly for examining surfaces which would be simple to operate, inexpensive to construct and which would obtain access to a surface to be examined to detect and record contour and profile data for surfaces to be examined without the need for human involvement in close proximity to such surfaces and without the need for expensive disassembly of obstructing structural elements.